The Runaway
by flockluva2039
Summary: A member of the Flock runs away. Does she have something to hide, something that she doesn't want the others to know about? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm really sorry this is so short. **_

* * *

_

_... It's the last thing I need,_ I thought as I lay next to him. His arms were around me, holding me as tight as possible while sleeping.

I gently picked Fangs' top arm off of me and pulled the other arm out from under. Making as little noise as possible, I got down from the bed, put some clothes on and walked out onto the balcony.

I took a deep breath of the cool night air before unfurling my wings and flying away.

I wasn't really sure that I was going to come back. But whatever I chose I hoped that it four of us could live with it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I kinda lost my notebook that had everything in it. Ok so its like 4 years later. I hope that you guys are smart enough to do the math 'cause I'm too lazy XD. Also, Max and Fang are married. Oh yeah and this is like the longest chapter that I've writen for a fanfiction thing. Its kind of sad. Anyway... YAY!!!!! XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story that you reconize from Maximum Ride.**

* * *

The next morning Fang awoke to find the other side of the bed cold. How early does that girl get up? He thought to himself while looking at the clock, it read 7:30 AM. She's probably in the bathroom.

But she wasn't.

She wasn't anywhere upstairs either.

By the time he got down stairs it was almost 8: 30.

"Have you guys seen Max this morning?" In response he got a collective 'no'.

"Oh." He paused before asking, "Where's Angel?"

"She's still sleeping in her room." Nudge answered. "You know she's been sleeping a lot lately. I wonder if she's growing. Maybe-," she stopped suddenly from her increasingly fast babbling when Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Why, wasn't she in bed?" Iggy asked.

"No, she wasn't," Fang said as he sat down next to him.

"Where is she then?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know! I wouldn't be asking you and sitting here alone if I knew!" He snapped. "Sorry." Fang added when he saw Gazzys' face. It was true, that Fang was normally with Max almost every waking moment.

"Good morning!" A cheery voice said from the doorway of the den. Fang turned to see Dr. Martinez standing there. She got a few grim good mornings in reply. She immediately recognized the tone of the voices and looked around the room to see if there were any visible problems.

It was as if someone smacked her. She suddenly turned her head towards Fang. "Where's Max?" She asked gloomily. They all looked down. All except Dr. Martinez who was looking around the room, searching for an answer.

The Flock looked down at there feet. "We're not sure where she is. When I got up she wasn't in bed and no one has seen her since last night." Fang paused. "She might have gone out for a midnight flight and she landed in a tree and fell asleep and is coming back right now or she might have been captured but I highly doubt that. I would have woken up if anyone had come in." He really didn't believe it himself but he said it to try to convince himself and everyone else anyways.

He looked up. Everyone was staring at him, stunned. That was the longest statement that any of them had ever heard Fang say.

Dr. Martinez was the first one to recover. "Well then shouldn't we go look for her? I mean she might have a broken wing and be lying there helpless on the forest floor!"

"Okay, okay," Fang said to try and calm her down. "We'll go out and look for her. Trust me I don't like the fact that she's gone either."

"Who's missing?" A stray voice asked worriedly. Dr. Martinez turned to look at her other daughter as Ella walked to sit between Iggy and Fang.

"Max." Fang said.

Ella looked down at her feet, "oh," she muttered. "When did she go missing?"

"We're not sure, sometime during the night. She wasn't there when Fang got up." Iggy answered.

Ella suddenly picked her head up. "Well shouldn't we go look for her?"

"We were just talking about it." Fang paused and looked up at him mother-in-law. "Should she come though?"

Dr. Martinez was about to answer when Iggy spoke. "Why shouldn't she come?" He asked kind of irritated. "She can look on the ground with Dr. Martinez, she doesn't have to fly."

"No. I don't want to have the risk of loosing my other daughter."

"Mom, it's okay. Anyways you would be there too and if anything happened well... the Flock wouldn't let it."

"No. I doubt we would be of great help to them. We would be more of a liability." She said sternly.

"Then what are we going to do while they are out looking for her? We can't just stay in the house."

"Yes we can and that's precisely what we are going to do. We are going to stay in this house and wait incase Max comes back."

"Fine," Ella said reluctantly.

"Why am I coming if we are _looking_ for someone?" Iggy asked.

"Because you are part of the Flock and anyways I might need help carrying Max." Fang answered.

"When are we leaving?" Gazzy asked suddenly.

"Right now," Fang said as he stood up. "Why don't you go get Angel up and tell her what we are going to do. Everyone else, get dressed and ready and meet me in the backyard in 10 minutes."

****

She didn't know how far she had flown away from the house. For all she knew she could have been flying in circles, despite her amazing sense of direction.

"Ouch." She muttered, "No, no. I never wanted this." Max suddenly plunged into the forest below her, tucking her wings in and hoping to hit her mid-section.

But she hit everything else instead.

When the forest floor came into view she snapped out her one good wings, but it didn't slow her down as quick as she was hoping and she slammed into the underbrush.

Soon after she rolled herself into a clear spot where there was just enough room for her to lie down and rest her head on a tree trunk.

Max looked down at her blood-stained body. She had deep gashes in her leg and probably one in her cheek too. She knew that she had a broken wing and most likely a broken leg. But she only had a little scratch on her stomach, the place where she wanted to hit.

"Ugh," she moaned. 'What was I thinking? I couldn't hurt them even if I didn't want them. It just wouldn't be right,' she thought. 'Anyways if I didn't want Fang – or anyone else – to get mad then I would have to lie and I don't think I could lie to him. Especially about such a thing.'

She lay there for awhile just moaning and murmuring, "No. No."

Max looked next to her and saw that one of her wings was unfolded. She carefully rolled over on her side and slowly, slowly moved her wing so that it was almost folded to her back. It was still visible, though. It hurt pretty badly but it wasn't broken like the other one.

That one barely folded up. Max turned back on her back and looked to the side. "Crap." Max mumbled as she saw the trail of blood. It started where the tip of her wings had been and ended at her back.

It was almost worse than she thought in the first place.

Max lay there for at least 15 minutes in true pain. Everything hurt, even the place that had barely gotten hit. In fact that was one of the things that hurt the most.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain. In response she let out an amazingly loud cry that sent the birds flying from the sky while tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

PLEASE R&R!!!!! I LOVE TO READ YOUR COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
